Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Chat/Logs/1 April 2016
08:25:33 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 08:25:46 !updatelogs 08:25:46 Mr Creeper500: Logs updated (added ~1 to log page). 08:29:40 !yton 08:31:02 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 08:31:07 !seenon 08:31:08 Mr Creeper500: !seen enabled 08:31:12 !tellon 08:31:13 Mr Creeper500: !tell is now enabled 08:31:16 !yton 08:31:25 !ytoff 08:31:25 Mr Creeper500: YouTube info disabled :( 08:31:39 Mr Creeper500: YouTube info enabled! 08:31:39 !yton 08:32:16 !told Sandgar 08:32:16 Mr Creeper500: I delivered your message to Sandgar on 2016-03-31 16:50:50 UTC! 08:32:36 !told Yong_feng 08:32:36 Mr Creeper500: I've got no message from you for Yong_feng. 08:33:02 !told yong feng 08:33:02 Mr Creeper500: I haven't been able to deliver your message to yong feng yet. 08:33:24 !told KennyX1994 08:33:25 Mr Creeper500: I haven't been able to deliver your message to KennyX1994 yet. 08:33:38 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has joined Special:Chat 08:33:39 !seen Mr_Creeper500 08:33:40 Mr Creeper500: I haven't seen Mr_Creeper500 08:33:46 XD 08:33:49 I love this 08:34:03 and 08:34:12 !updatelogs 08:34:12 Mr Creeper500: Logs updated (added ~24 to log page). 08:34:31 awesome 08:34:39 and he'll keep updting 08:34:47 anonymously 08:34:54 Yes 08:35:22 I also got flgged as Bot D 08:35:23 XD 08:35:34 Really? 08:35:35 me and Universal Bot are officially flagged 08:35:49 but I can glitch switch though 08:36:11 meaning, I can be bot when I please XD 08:36:16 all hail be 08:36:18 me 08:36:26 Wait, how do I know you're not actually a bot who achieved sentience? 08:36:49 XD seriously 08:36:57 this bot is a minor 08:37:03 as in, only specific commands 08:37:46 I'm developing bots now for the wikia 08:37:53 It's not the only framework that exists 08:37:58 In definition, for everyone 08:38:01 dude XD 08:38:07 don't worry 08:38:50 What language do you use when coding them 08:40:52 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 08:41:27 !updatelogs 08:41:27 Mr Creeper500: Logs updated (added ~1 to log page). 08:42:27 !seen a brain. 08:42:55 !seenon 08:42:56 Mr Creeper500: !seen enabled 08:43:23 !seen Ditto Creeper Bot 08:43:24 Mr Creeper500: They're here right now! 08:43:33 !tellon 08:43:35 Mr Creeper500: !tell is now enabled 08:43:57 !tell Ditto_Creeper_Bot No 08:43:58 Mr Creeper500: They're already here, go tell them yourself! 08:45:29 Xd 08:45:38 forgot about that mokesy talk 08:45:53 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has left Special:Chat 08:45:53 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 08:45:56 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has joined Special:Chat 08:46:26 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has left Special:Chat 08:46:41 !tellon 08:46:48 !telloff 08:46:49 Mr Creeper500: !tell is now disabled 08:46:53 !tellon 08:46:54 Mr Creeper500: !tell is now enabled 08:47:21 !upddatelogs 08:47:45 !updatelogs 08:47:45 Mr Creeper500: Logs updated (added ~23 to log page). 08:49:23 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 08:49:31 !logs 08:49:31 Mr Creeper500: Logs can be seen here. 08:49:39 wow, you're torturing your bot in the first day XD 08:49:43 Ditto Creeper Bot, Bot Lumpy wanted to tell you @ 2016-03-31 00:00:00 UTC: Hi 08:49:45 XD 08:49:46 wow 08:49:52 good job 08:50:27 I can now blackmail my fellow wikians 08:50:37 XD 08:50:38 wow 08:50:49 simply by editing the tell file 08:50:55 tell them that I taught you how to make it 08:50:57 XD 08:50:58 wow 08:51:01 dont 08:51:06 kinda bad 08:51:14 they might kick you out of the wikia 08:51:32 They wouldn't know 08:51:36 XD 08:51:37 Socks are taken really really seriously 08:51:42 !tellon 08:51:43 Mr Creeper500: !tell is now enabled 08:52:11 I know, it was a joke 08:52:23 I have something for you 08:52:27 goto config 08:52:36 Ok 08:52:53 change the log intervall 3600000 to 10 08:53:04 and there you have a live stream bot 08:53:27 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has joined Special:Chat 08:53:29 So it'll auto update 08:53:30 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has joined Special:Chat 08:53:35 restart the bot 08:53:43 as in !quit 08:53:43 Mr Creeper500: Now exiting chat... 08:53:44 !quit 08:54:09 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 08:54:17 now, wait 10 seconds 08:54:35 http://happytreefriends.wikia.com/wiki/Happy_Tree_Friends_Wiki:Chat/Logs 08:54:36 done 08:54:41 wait.. 08:54:42 NOOO 08:54:45 WHAT THE HECKK 08:54:57 wring place, wrong place 08:55:09 It has achieved sentience! 08:55:26 :title: 'Gravityfalls-rp:Chat/logs/1 April 2016' 08:55:34 write that 08:55:38 in the config 08:55:41 but leave GF 08:55:49 just the part after the colon 08:55:58 WHERE DO YOU THINK THE LOGS ARE GOING D 08:55:59 XD 08:56:11 !logs 08:56:11 Mr Creeper500: Logs can be seen here. 08:56:14 http://happytreefriends.wikia.com/wiki/Happy_Tree_Friends_Wiki:Chat/Logs The main log 08:56:18 dude 08:56:22 update the config XD 08:56:43 Done 08:56:49 Mr Creeper500: Now exiting chat... 08:59:06 That tell file is going to get me blocked 08:59:27 But at least I'll get a few laughs out of it. 08:59:50 XD 08:59:56 don't do it bro 09:00:18 close it for a sec 09:00:43 just let me do some quick reviews before I g 09:00:59 you there 09:01:13 Mr Creeper500: Now exiting chat... 09:02:20 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 09:03:33 !ellon 09:03:38 !tellon 09:03:39 Mr Creeper500: !tell is now enabled 09:03:48 http://happytreefriends.wikia.com/wiki/Happy_Tree_Friends_Wiki:Chat/Logs 09:04:09 well, see ya bro 09:04:16 I'll update the bots codes after 2 days 09:04:17 Cya 'DCB 09:04:19 o/ 09:04:21 see ya 09:04:25 tahnks for the emote 09:07:41 !updatelogs 09:07:41 Mr Creeper500: Logs updated (added ~0 to log page). 09:08:56 !seenon 09:08:57 Mr Creeper500: !seen enabled 09:09:50 !kill 09:10:23 !tell Scatage Nice Bot 09:10:24 Mr Creeper500: I'll tell Scatage that the next time I see them. 09:11:14 !tell KennyX1994 !kick KennyX1994 09:11:15 Mr Creeper500: I'll tell KennyX1994 that the next time I see them. 09:13:57 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 09:14:38 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 09:15:02 !commands 09:15:02 Mr Creeper500, all defined commands are: !yton, !ytoff, !quit, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff. (Confused? Learn regex!) 09:15:33 Mr Creeper500: I'll now ignore all messages from KennyX1994. 09:15:33 !ignore KennyX1994 09:15:54 Lol 09:27:41 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 09:27:46 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 09:27:46 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 09:28:09 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 09:28:22 !seenon 09:28:23 Mr Creeper500: !seen enabled 09:28:36 !tellon 09:28:36 Mr Creeper500: !tell is now enabled 09:28:40 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 09:28:41 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 09:28:52 !tellon 09:29:45 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 09:29:59 Seenon 09:30:04 !seenon 09:30:05 Mr Creeper500: !seen enabled 09:30:28 !seen Mr Creeper500 09:30:29 Mr Creeper500: They're here right now! 09:30:37 !seen myself 09:30:38 Mr Creeper500: I haven't seen myself 12:47:55 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 12:48:18 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 12:48:19 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 12:50:00 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 12:50:10 !commands 12:50:10 Mr Creeper500, all defined commands are: !yton, !ytoff, !quit, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff. (Confused? Learn regex!) 12:50:27 !seenon 12:50:44 Mr Creeper500: !seen enabled 12:50:46 !tellon 12:50:46 Mr Creeper500: !tell is now enabled 12:51:17 !seen the sun 12:51:18 Mr Creeper500: I haven't seen the sun 12:51:27 !seen Sandgar 12:51:28 Mr Creeper500: I last saw Sandgar 16 hours, 44 minutes and 14 seconds ago. 12:51:58 !tell AdamISAWESOME Don't trust the bot! 12:51:59 Mr Creeper500: I'll tell AdamISAWESOME that the next time I see them. 13:02:23 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 13:02:33 !seenon 13:02:34 Mr Creeper500: !seen enabled 13:02:52 !seen Happy Tree Friends 13:02:53 Mr Creeper500: I last saw Happy Tree Friends 6 days, 3 hours, 7 minutes and 23 seconds ago. 13:03:12 !told Sandgar 13:03:38 !commands 13:03:38 Mr Creeper500, all defined commands are: !yton, !ytoff, !quit, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff. (Confused? Learn regex!) 13:03:50 !told Sandgar 13:04:24 !told KennyX1994 13:04:47 !told.Sandgar 13:05:36 !told Sandgar 13:05:47 !tell Sandgar Hi 13:05:58 !tellon 13:05:59 Mr Creeper500: !tell is now enabled 13:06:06 !told Sandgar 13:06:07 Mr Creeper500: I've got no message from you for Sandgar. 13:06:22 !told KennyX1994 13:06:25 Mr Creeper500: I haven't been able to deliver your message to KennyX1994 yet. 13:06:55 !tell Bot Lumpy dir 13:06:55 Mr Creeper500: I'll tell Bot that the next time I see them. 13:07:44 !tell Bot_Lumpy Hi 13:07:45 Mr Creeper500: Thanks for the message <3 13:11:20 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 13:13:54 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 13:14:23 !tell Bot_Lumpy Why do you keep crashing? 13:14:37 !tellon 13:14:39 Mr Creeper500: !tell is now enabled 13:15:05 !tell Bot_Lumpy Why do you keep crashing? 13:15:06 Mr Creeper500: Thanks for the message <3 13:15:33 !tell Bot_Lumpy !quit 13:15:34 Mr Creeper500: Thanks for the message <3 13:16:25 'royalflush 13:19:02 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 13:19:12 !seenon 13:19:13 Mr Creeper500: !seen enabled 13:19:16 !tellon 13:19:17 Mr Creeper500: !tell is now enabled 13:20:23 !updatelogs 13:20:23 Mr Creeper500: Logs updated (added ~0 to log page). 13:21:33 'truffles 'wishywashy 13:22:27 'Partyanimal 13:27:36 I am not away 13:28:24 !seen Sandgar 13:28:25 Mr Creeper500: I last saw Sandgar 17 hours, 21 minutes and 11 seconds ago. 13:33:10 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 13:33:17 !seenon 13:33:18 Mr Creeper500: !seen enabled 13:33:32 !seen Stevidot 13:33:32 Mr Creeper500: I last saw Stevidot 17 hours, 40 minutes and 39 seconds ago. 13:34:02 !seen Ditto Creeper Bot 13:34:03 Mr Creeper500: I last saw Ditto Creeper Bot 4 hours, 29 minutes and 37 seconds ago. 16:05:25 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 16:05:31 !tellon 16:05:32 Mr Creeper500: !tell is now enabled 16:05:43 !tellon 16:05:49 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 2016 04 01